


Sometimes Heroes do get Happy Endings [Kid Crew]

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Series: Just Curious (MCYT Requests) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Can you tell I don't know how to tag?, Chaos, Fluff, POG!, and she spoils you and then is all like "Dont tell your mom", basically ig, i meant for it to be purpled centric but it trailed off, implied bad/skeppy, she just gives off that vibe, skeppina is basically the aunt whos your moms sister, so now i got this, they ran away!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: “Tell Skeppy and Bad that Tommy said fuck,” Tommy smirked.Skeppina only snorted and ruffled his head with her knuckles. “Alright, dork, I will. But if you get a message from Bad saying ‘Language!’ I’m gonna laugh.”{._.}request by Dunno!
Relationships: Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), basically everyone & everyone
Series: Just Curious (MCYT Requests) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109117
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Sometimes Heroes do get Happy Endings [Kid Crew]

**Author's Note:**

> request by Dunno!:
> 
> Um, a Friendship with all the minors of the smp? Drista, Tommy, Tubbo, maybe Lani?
> 
> i wrote it based off of something that my friends and i did once! hope you liked it :3

Was it 100% insane to go racing down a giant hill with nothing but a shopping cart? Perhaps. Will that stop Purpled? Absolutely not, are you kidding? 

He was sitting in the cart with Tommy pushing it, running as fast as he could in long strides. Tubbo was sitting in the cart next to him with Drista pushing it. Both were screeching with delight. 

When they reached the highest point of the hill, they jumped onto the rim of the cart at the bottom and let it roll. 

Purpled noted it felt as similar as it could get to a very unsafe roller coaster. 

He could hear Tommy behind him, cheering as they raced down the slope of the hill. The wind felt amazing in his hair and ruffling his clothes. The feeling of the cart rumbling with every bump of the road rattled against his bum uncomfortably but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He could also hear Tubbo and Drista shrieking with joy as they barreled down the road. And then Purpled could hear the voices of Lani and Skeppina, their two worried “Mom Friends”, screaming with panic as they came down the hill. 

The carts crashed into the grass at the bottom and they all went tumbling, stuck in a tangle of limbs, unable to tell where one kid started and the other ended. But they were all still laughing, giggling and poking at each other from where they were twisted in the grass. 

The girls- Lani and Skeppina- came scolding them, but they softened when they saw their friends were unharmed and having fun. So they came falling on top of them, Tommy crying out with false outrage as he gathered as much as he could of Lani and Skeppina into his arms. 

It would be a while before they stopped giggling, but when they did, they stood and left. Back to their shared home where Lani and Skeppina were visiting. Drista and Telette were the only girls who lived with them. 

The door crashed open and Ranboo and Telette looked up from their spots on the floor of their living room. Both had books open in front of them, though Telette’s was a recipe book and Ranboo’s was his Memory Book. 

They watched with blatant affection as the group of friends snickered and shoved each other as they entered their home. 

“Good afternoon, friends,” Ranboo greeted happily. 

Lani and Tubbo greeted in kind. 

The small pink-haired girl stood from her position on her belly on the floor. “You guys must be hungry, huh? You left-you left early this morning.”

Her voice was slurred with her small lisp and stutter, and she sounded younger than she was. She loved using that to her advantage whenever she had to tear someone down on the battlefield. She wasn’t called the Pocket Knife for nothing. 

Tommy and Purpled both blushed sheepishly as an embarrassingly loud grumble came from their stomachs. Unabashedly, the masked girl pointed and laughed at them. An argument broke out between Tommy and Drista while Telette made her way to the kitchen. 

“Did you at least bring the carts back?” the pink-haired girl asked as she crouched down to fish a pot out of the cupboards. 

Skeppina snorted and easily answered that, no they didn’t bring the carts back. Telette rolled her eyes, fondness seeping into her very being. Briefly, she thought to herself how Skeppina seemed like their cool aunt who spoiled them and told them not to tell their parents. 

Telette had mentioned that those carts were stolen from the MCC arenas, for one of the minigames. Tommy had exploded, asking her how the fuck she had managed to steal from the Noxcrew and Scott Smajor. She had responded with a vague, "Oh, you know."

Tommy did not, in fact, know. But he dropped the subject.

She started on a simple soup for lunch while they all sat at the kitchen island, conversing elatedly about anything that came to mind. She listened as Tubbo ranted about the nuclear weapons he was planning on making, just for the hell of it. Purpled went on about bedwars and how great he was at the game. Telette even jumped in sometimes to talk about an enemy or two she’d brought to their knees. 

But then Tommy said something about “how can anyone be scared of our Pocket Knife? She’s the size of a chihuahua” and Telette had started punching him. 

He squealed and attempted to run upstairs to his shared room with Ranboo and Tubbo but she tackled him on the stairs. 

The rest of the evening was filled with gentle laughter and affectionate touches to one another. When the sun was setting, Lani and Skeppina set off. 

Lani had to go back to her server to make sure her other friends weren’t causing too much trouble and Skeppina had promised she would spend the night with her brother and his husband. 

“Tell Skeppy and Bad that Tommy said fuck,” Tommy smirked. 

Skeppina only snorted and ruffled his head with her knuckles. “Alright, dork, I will. But if you get a message from Bad saying ‘Language!’ I’m gonna laugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> its shorter than i wanted it to be, but i'm still happy with the results! :D


End file.
